


A room for two

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane shares a hotel room with Loki. What will happen ? Oneshot !</p>
            </blockquote>





	A room for two

The receptionnist shakes his head.  
" Forster ? Odinson ? Sorry, but I have no reservation for you.  
\- I can't believe it , Jane says in an angry tone, I have phoned myself to reserve 2 rooms !  
\- I have only one room left, because of the conference. Do you want it or not ?  
\- Yes, we do, Jane sighs, no choice, unfortunately. "  
She takes the key, grasps her suitcase and heads quickly for the elevator.  
She misses the bill Loki gives discreetly to the receptionnist.

A small room. A chair. A sofa. A bed. A big one.  
Loki throws his jacket on the chair.  
"I usually take the left side of the bed."  
Jane frowns.  
"What ? Certainly not ! I won't share the bed with you !   
\- If you prefer to sleep on the sofa ...it's your choice ", says Loki suavely.  
Jane snaps at him.  
"Can't you have a chivalrous behaviour and let me the bed ? "  
Loki lifts an eyebrow.  
"Do you mistake me for The Prince Charming ? "  
He grins.  
"But you don't have to worry about your virtue. You aren't my type."  
He yawns conspicuously.  
"Goodnight , Jane Forster. "  
He takes off his shirt and begins to undo his belt. Jane stares at him with disbelief.  
" What on earth are you doing ?  
\- I always sleep naked. A problem ? " Loki asks innocently.  
Jane blushes and withdraws to the bathroom. Does this man know what modesty means ?

When she comes back, all is dark. It seems that Loki has really gotten to sleep.  
Jane hesitates: the sofa ? It doesn't look comfortable. She climbs cautiously on the right side of the bed. Loki doesn't move at all.   
She smiles to herself. She was such a fool ! Nothing to worry, he didn't lie, she doesn't interest him.   
She is so exhausted by her journey that she falls asleep as soon as her head is on the pillow.

In the morning, when she opens her eyes, she feels immediately that they have both moved. Her head is now on Loki's right shoulder and his hand firmly encircles her waist.  
But it doesn't mean anything, right ? People move during sleep.  
Jane pushes gently his hand, not to awaken him, and gets up. She tiptoes to the bathroom.

Loki hides a smile. The conference lasts 3 days. He has time. She will be his.


End file.
